


The Price of Knowledge

by belladonawritings



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Nothing is free in this world - especially information. Roy Mustang intends to teach his subordinate this - one way or another. All characters depicted are 18 or older. Antishippers fuck off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request/giftfic for a friend.

      Roy Mustang made a habit of admiring his subordinate whenever he could, but he had to admit, there was something extra special about how Edward looked on his hands and knees with his mouth full.  
  
                He released his grip on Ed’s scalp long enough for the boy to pull back, wiping his mouth on his arm with a disgusted look. “What’s the matter, Fullmetal? Too much for you to handle?”  
  
                “Shut up,” Ed grumbled. His face was red – not just from Roy’s roughness, either. “Stop teasing me.” The words came out a little bit slurred from between his puffy lips.  
  
                Roy pulled up on Ed’s hair, just hard enough to hurt, and he watched with a deep gratification as Ed rose up onto his knees, hands grasping for something to hold onto and little gasps of pain escaping his lips. “I’ll tease you as much as I want.” He gently lowered Ed back down, not missing the fiery look his subordinate gave him. “Now get back to work.”  
  
                Ed refused to meet his eyes, and instead opened his mouth, gently easing his lips back down Roy’s cock. He made it about halfway down, then with a gentle wince started moving back up –  
  
                Roy placed his hand on the back of Ed’s head and pushed. _Hard._ His shaft disappeared into Ed’s mouth until the teen’s forehead pressed against his stomach, throat seizing and pulsing. “You don’t get to tiptoe your way through this one.” He didn’t raise his voice. He didn’t need to.  
  
                He released Ed again, and stifled his chuckle as Ed coughed, tears streaming down his face. _He really is innocent._ “You’re trying too hard.”  
  
                “What?” croaked Ed, rubbing his eyes.  
  
                “Relax your throat. Breathe through your nose.” Roy let go of Ed’s hair long enough to stroke his cheek.   
  
                Ed sniffed, closing his eyes and leaning into the tender touch. “I feel like I’m going to throw up,” he whispered. The flush on his cheeks was still there, and Roy had the suspicion that that wasn’t _all_ Edward was feeling “But –“  
  
                “Here’s something very important to remember, Edward.” He curled the golden locks around his hand again, heat coiling in his stomach at Ed’s flinch. He leaned slightly forward, watched the spark of hope in Edward’s eyes light up – “I don’t care.”  
  
                The light faded. Slowly this time, but inexorably, Roy pulled Edward’s mouth back onto him. The teenager offered no resistance, tongue even flickering out to lick his CO’s balls and only gentle breaths coming from his nose.  
  
                “Good boy,” whispered Roy. His grip still iron in Ed’s hair, he started thrusting in and out of the warm, twitching throat, gazing down at the boy who had so begrudgingly submitted to his will. The heat in his stomach was twisting and tightening more and more by the second -   _good boy you’re such a good little slut –_  
  
                His heart stopped for a few seconds, and he arched his back, ignoring the sound of Ed choking as he spasmed against him, then fell back against the chair, trying to remember how to breathe.  
  
                Ed tore himself away, heaving – but Roy darted forward, plastering a gloved hand over his mouth. “Swallow,” he commanded. When Ed tried to tear away again, Roy grabbed his chin and pulled his eyes back to his own. “You want that information, don’t you?”  
  
                Ed glared at him, golden eyes red-rimmed and tearstained… but he did as he was told.  


End file.
